tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Izuminokami Kanesada
"Kunihiro is is my wife, you harm her and i'll kill you!" - Touken Mew Mew Izuminokami Kanesada (イズミノカミ神社) is one of the main heroines of Touken Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Blackberry. Appearance Izuminokami |-|Physical= Kanesada has long blonde hair and light blue eyes. |-|Casual= Her cloths usually cute, and consists of red and white dresses with converse shoes of the same colors. |-|School= Her school uniform consists of a white dress shirt, red bow, red skirt, white leggings and brown school shoes. |-|Café= Her café uniform consists of a black dress with a grey strapless apron that's tied from the back, white bow, Persian grey wrist garters and thigh garter on her right thigh with black lace. Her shoes are grey heels and she wears white thigh high socks. Mew Blackberry TBA Personality Izuminokami is weird and always trying to act cool, which impresses Kunihiro a lot. She calls Kunihiro her wife and is very protective of her. Izuminokami hates perverts and rude people the most of all, especially if they harass Kunihiro. Close with Yasusada and Kiyomitsu as well since their older owners knew each other. Abilities Transformation TBA Weapon and Attack Kanesada's weapon is the Blackberry Castanets, a pair of black and grey colored castanets. Her attack is Ribbon Blackberry Explosion, in which she claps the castanets together, causing an explosion to happen at whoever she wishes. She has to face them to do it as well. Story Prior to Touken Mew Mew Izuminokami was forged by the 12th generation of Kanesada, in the year 1867 CE. Sometime after, she came under the possession of Hijikata Toshizou. Touken Mew Mew Chapter 1 TBA Relationships Hijikata Toshizou He was once her owner when she was still a sword. Horikawa Kunihiro They've known each other since they were both in possession of Hijikata Toshizou and has been good friends since then. Kanesada loves Kunihiro and will do anything for her, even protect her from bad people. Has a close relationship with Horikawa Kunihiro and they never fight, not once. Yamatonokami Yasusada The two are close and rarely argue. They usually seem to get along just fine compared to when Kashuu and Izuminokami argue whenever they try to get along. Kashuu Kiyomitsu They are on good terms with each other, but usually ends up arguing a lot whenever they don't agree on something or when Kashuu is making himself look pretty which annoys Izuminokami a lot about it. Trivia * It was classified as endangered by the IUCN in 2016, as it had disappeared from much of its original range. The 2016 population was estimated at roughly 39 sub-populations needed containing 6,600 adults, only 1,400 of which were adult. The decline of these populations is ongoing, due to habitat fragmentation, human persecution, and disease outbreaks. * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Neko from K Project. * Her English voice actress is the same as Neko from K Project. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is BlaBerryStanets. * She's based and named after the Uchigatana sword once owned by Hijikata Toshizou, the Vice-Commander of Shinsengumi. * Her attack is based on Caesar's "gastanets" attack from One Piece. Gallery Large-African-Wild-Dog-photo.jpg|African Wild Dog Blackberry Fruit.jpg|Blackberries Category:Princess Mew Category:Touken Mew Mew Category:Black Mews Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Touken Mew Mew Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Members of Touken Mew Mew Category:Weapon Users: Castanets Category:Weapon Users: Explosions